CHANGING TIES
by green eyed goddess532
Summary: After all the drama from last year, the seniors and juniors start a pen pal program to deal with the aftermath. Jay, Spin, and Sean are back at Degrassi, relationships are on the rocks,and what’s with Emma’s Pen Pal?You know, the one she’s falling in love
1. a chance to be myself

CHANGING TIES

After all the drama from last year, the seniors and juniors start a pen pal program to deal with the aftermath. Jay, Spin, and Sean are back at Degrassi, relationships are on the rocks, and what's with Emma's Pen Pal ? You know, the one she's falling in love with.

This is my first degrassi fic so be nice! The bold and regular italics are Emma's thoughts. She has a bit of a split personality sorry if you get confused.

CH: 1 A CHANCE TO BE MYSELF...

As Emma Nelson swung her bag into her new locker she tried to ignore all of the whispering around her. A new year. a fresh start . _Every things so different I used to be innocent...perfect... Emma, who cared...Save the world Emma. This year is a chance to be myself. The only question is do I want to go back to young Emma or stay Broken . Sure I'm healing But..._

" Emma I've been looking all over for you!"" have you heard? Toby and I 've started a pen pal program. After last year people needed to vent, so we decided to have people matched up to talk about their feeling. It's really helpful." Liberty was practically jumping from excitement.

Emma looked at Liberty. _Joy, more work talking to people who weren't there who don't care at all..did I used to be like that ,caring? _"That's cool," Emma said. "When do we find out who our person is?"

"Well today. You get their email."Jt cut in smiling.

RING RING

"Libby we gotta get to class. Hey Em, Bye Em" Jt yelled at he grabbed Liberty's arm and pulling her after him down the hall to the announcement room.

_What's he so excited about? _

Grabbing her notebook she raced into home room.

Taking a seat in the back. Last year she would have been seated in the very front now she just wanted to sit...not bothered.

"Good morning class"

"Hey Mr. Simpson" they chorused

"now thing are going to be different this year, we are starting a pen pal program to help with last year."

"Liberty will be filling us in on this in a second."

He turned to the tv that replaced the ones that had been stolen by jay and his crew.

JAY that name sent bad and different emotions through her_, "hate and other things that should be gone after the ravine..."_

"Hello Degrassi" as liberty's familiar face centered on the screen, Emma came out of her thoughts

"Before I start with the usual announcements, I would like to tell you about our new computer program, it is an anonymous pen pal program to help you vent from all that has happened ."

Toby cut in from behind Liberty.

"You are randomly assigned to someone and sent their email address that we made up according to their personality or just because. I do not know who is paired with who or my own pen pal. This is so you can let loose without worrying what the person thinks of you or just talk to."

Liberty smiled "you'll be getting you pen pals e-mail in the computer lab . Thanks Toby and back to our usual announcements."

Emma tuned the rest of the announcements out...

"_what , like I want to spill to a complete stranger or friend or random acquaintance!" " besides if I spill they'll know its me who else almost got shot, watched rick die, is a girl, went to the ravine with jay, had an std, and who's step-dad works here and is in remission...uhhh NOONE!..."_

Her thoughts were yet again disturbed as she heardliberty's final announcement

"_I mean I'm such a slut with what two friends okey three Liberty ,Jt, and Manny."_

"_**and jay."**_

"_no! Not a friend, nope a user, not a friend !I mean..."_

"we have three students returning to us this year Gavin Mason, Sean Cameron , and Jayson Hogart. I really can't imagine why anyone would let them back in but to each his own." Liberty finished.

" LIBERTY!" exclaimed some teacher.

Liberty rolled her eyes "Thanks Degrassi and have a great day!"

(A/n Libby's going to be cool in this fic she kinda buggs in the show so I needed to change her a bit)

Emma stared at the now blank screen her mind swarming out of control an a few things.

"_oh god oh god" _

"_**oh god..."**_

"_One) jayisbackjayisbackjayisback!"_

"_**Why the hell did they let him and spinner back in?"**_

"_Two) **what kind of a name is Gavin**?" _

"_Sean is back? why now ahh?"_

"_Three) **what happened to Libby?"**_

"_Sean will know about jay uhh this is not good!"_

"_**No shit"**_

Manny turned around in her seat and gave her a concerned look Emma blinked a few times until she noticed her friend.

"EM are you okey? I know jay and Sean messed up but this is a big school you just ignore them or..." Manny laughed "Spin and jt will beat them up for you."

Emma stared at her as if not knowing who she was then smiled "ya big bad Jt'll beat them up, Degrassi's bad boys."

"_I wish"_

Manny nodded happy that Emma had shown some sign of life other than when she was hooking up with Jay.

"Girls"

they looked up to see Mr Simpson looking at them.

"Talk after class please not now ,you'll be getting your pen pals e-mail address at lunch and I'm telling you the rules so be quite"

Emma for the fifty -millionth time tuned him out.

By the end of class Emma only knew when she got her persons e-mail not any thing else.

Leaving her class about three classes later on her way to lunch she heard her name being called by a very well known voice. "Emma!"

_Jay_

she looked coldly at him

_what did he want?_

"emma, I wanted to talk to you about last year. I just wanted to say...

Emma expected a crude remark or to be humiliated but not what came next...

"Emma, I'm really sorry." " and I know that's not enough but it's true."

_Nice ,serious jay hogart? Wow I died somewhere between science and now or_

_**this** **hottie** _

_bad thoughts, badass, is sorry!"_

Emma looked at him frowned then nodded "ok"

"Thats all I get is an ok? I jay badass just said I'm sorry and all you say is a fucking ok!"

Emma glared at him her old fire shown through for a moment "yes that's all you deserve."

Jay slammed his fist into a locker "damn it greenpeace you are sucha stuck up bitch!"

"Ya well you're a asshole you don't see me crying about it do you?"

Jay looked ready to kill her until Jt and liberty showed up right next to Emma.

"Bitch" he muttered before stalking off to the lunch room.

'what was that about?" jt asked concerned. over the summer Libby and him had taken Emma with them everywhere and Manny had spent the summer with em as well ,trying to make he the old Emma again.

_Trying to make me th old Emma I used to be innocent...perfect... Emma, who cared...Save the world Emma. This year is a chance to be myself. The only question is do I want to go back to young Emma or stay Broken . Sure I'm healing not very fast thoughnow seeing jay is tearing me apart again .**in** **a good and bad way. **No not a good way!_

"Nothing just jay being stupid!"Emma replied

Liberty grinned she didn't know why she had made sure to check who em's pen pal was but she was sure that it was a good choice. sparkege.

Jt rolled his eyes. His Libby had come up with some scheme.

"Idiot, a hh lets go find out our penpals, em!"

They all raced into the computer lad grabbed a computer and entered the degrassi website.

Emma pulled up her name and typed in her password. _my screenname is blackholly532 what kind of name is that?_

_**Duh your acting emo so black and your nature girl so holly!**_

_Thanks I have the stupidest screenname ever!_

_**Paige's is probably biggestwitch or something that jay called you.**_

_Imao oh jay now I'm mad!_

_I need to write something to my penpal..wait whats their screenname?randombadboy101? ohjezze thats uhh interesting soo here it goes._

dear random person aka randombadboy101,

I am being forced to write to some stranger about my problems. no one can understand my problems! I hate this life im stuck in I'm supposed to be perfect and I hate it I rebelled and I was destroyed end of my story!

Blackholly532

send

_omg I cant believe I just vented to some random person! I was just mad about jay they didn't need that!_

_**Okey its sent ,calm down!**_

beep

already?

My penpal types fast uhoh

dear blackholly532,

wow anger management! then I shouldn't be talking. What got you so pissed?

Not that I need to know. Next letter you talk about basic facts okey don't kill yourself! I'm a guy. I'm a senior, I hate school! I live with my mom and I love cars.

See I can talk about myself without blowing up like a freaking balloon. jk.

. chill out and I know everyone in this freaking place says it but be yourself if people don't accept you tell them to go to hell.

randombadboy101

Emma grinned a real smile wow she liked this random guy a lot! glancing at her watch she realized she had only a few minuets left for lunch and went to grab Manny from her computer while dreaming of her random new friend.

a/n: The last bit is boring but its 3:00 in the morning and im dead. Jay is soo hot! I love him! Should I do different povs or just Emma's and other peeps thoughts? thanks and please review!


	2. wake me up when septmber ends

CHANGING TIES

After all the drama from last year, the seniors and juniors start a pen pal program to deal with the aftermath. Jay, Spin, and Sean are back at Degrassi, relationships are on the rocks, and what's with Emma's Pen Pal ? You know, the one she's falling in love with...

A/N I DECIDED TO KEEP IT EMMA'S POV, CAUSE SHE'S COOL LIKE THAT. EMMA AND MANNY ARE FRIENDS WITH ELLIE , MARCO AND JIMMY BECAUSE EMMA NEEDS FRINDS.AND SPINNER AND MANNY ARE STILL TOGETHER, BUT DON'T COUNT ON IT LASTING. SORRY SMANNY FANS.

CH 2:Wake Me Up When September Ends

The noise in the Degrassi cafeteria was deafening as twelve hundred students, inside and outside, on the front steps moved around.

Normally Emma didn't mind the noise but today, she just wanted peace. It wasn't that she wasn't over the shooting. No she just wanted to think about a stranger named Random.

" _That's just who he is, random , I wonder who he is?"_

" Em, come on, Spin and Jt are saving us a seat."

Manny said searching the crowd for her friend and boyfriend.

" I told them to go ahead with Libby, and Toby while you were all zoned out talking to you're person, thing."

"My what?" Emma asked confused

" you're pen pal" Manny replied distractedly as she looked for Spinner.

" I think this pen pal assignment got me all rattled!" "I couldn't even figure out what to write!"Emma admitted " and when I did I went all mean. "

"I thought it was easy I just told them my initials M.S., I'm best friend with you , I love spinner and i'm in 11 grade!" "Oh and I'm ultra hot!" Manny added as an afterthought.

Emma shook her head" Manny! You told them everything ,they figure out who it is in a snap!"

Manny raised a purple polished nail " I left out a few details, one I'm half Asian and Hispanic, two I actually have a 3.8, three I am getting a car today!"

"But what about your thoughts?" Emma asked " didn't you share about those?"

Manny looked at her smiling " my innermost thoughts look like my outermost thoughts!"

Emma rolled her eyes and suppressed a laugh.

Sometimes Manny was a bit to blunt for some people but that was why Emma loved her. Manny had been acting so carefree lately, and Emma wished she could be like her friend wild and fun."

"Ohhh there they are, over by Alex." Manny wrinkled her nose "eww why are they sitting over there? She's like such a bitch and she was dating Jay, King of Sleaz!"Look there's also...oh no"

Emma strained to see Spinn and her friends table while carrying her tray and almost succeeded until Manny suddenly gave her a push sending her against someone (or something ,as Emma liked to say) she defiantly didn't want to see again not after this morning.

" You bitch, always getting in my way! Watch where your going." Jay shoved her right back into Manny.

" Ya cause I so want to fall on you everyday!" Emma snapped back, catching herself before she fell.

"Come on em let's go eat by Jimmy , Ellie and Marco. That other table's full already!"Manny exclaimed jumping between Emma and Jay.

With one last glare at Jay Emma followed her friend to the table.

" _I HATE HIM!" "God I didn't even do anything, it's so not the end of the world!"_

"_**What's manny's problem?"**_

"_I have no idea, it's like she didn't want me to see something!"_

" _**If jay hadn't been there we would have gone flying!"**_

"_Yippi for him, I still hate his guts."_

"_**So negative and mean! You hate his guts and love his as..."**_

"_Shut up!"_

Emma set her tray down next to Ellie's and gave her a weak smile.

Ellie had been devastated after Sean left and they had grown to be sorta friends the past months and Emma was glad that there were still a few people who didn't totally hate her in the school.

"Hey em what's up?" Jimmy called from his place on the other side of Ellie.

"Oh nothing."Emma replied

"_Just an extremely hot pen pal ...who I don't even know what he looks like"_

"What no guys on your radar this week?"Ellie teased. She knew guys were a touchy subject with Emma, but Manny was the opposite and marveled how different the friends were.

" El, this is me!" Emma exclaimed with a rare smile. Marco, Manny, Emma and Jimmy were the only one's who could call Ellie ,El.

"Ya" Marco said grinning " you didn't happen to see any hot guys last week did you?"

Manny beamed " well yes, there was this one guy at the mall who was so hot and gay!"

Marco leaned in " describe!"

Manny nodded trying to remember " Well he was about 5"9 and totally..."

Ellie rolled her eyes " That is a making of a great friendship!"

"Oh My God!" Manny shrieked

" yup" Emma rolled he eyes " now we know to hand Manny over to Marco when guy talk becomes to much for us!"

" So this pen pal thing is pretty cool. My p.p. is really funny and cool, weird, yet cool." Jimmy remarked. "What about your p.p. Em?"

"He's nice."she said thoughtfully

" **_and funny and cool and probably hot._**"

" _totally nice, yet bad...weird that way."_

" But the question is ...is he Emma worthy?" Jimmy joked

RING...RING...

"Save that thought." Emma said and smiled "I'll tell you later."

Emma once again grabbed Manny from her debate with Marco on ,blonds or brunettes, and raced to their next class American Lit.

They were studying the book the "Scarlet Letter" by Hawthorne.This book was about the hardest book she had ever read and Emma knew she should be paying attention but the desire to see if her pen pal had written back was overwhelming.

She drew out her cell and logged on quickly.

"Ahh haa" Emma exclaimed out loud drawing a few gazes that clearly said they thought she was weird.

Dear Blackholly532

I feel so weird saying that can I call you green? or holly? Anyway fav ice-cream? Mine's mint chocolate chip. I already told you I love cars but then what guy doesn't? My dream is to own my own garage and well, have a nice normal family. I know I'm soft. On the outside I'm a badass who doesn't have a care, and on the inside I'm pretty serious and I hate to say it but, nice. I've only shown that side to four people, my mom, my sis, my dad and you. I don't do that that often so count yourself lucky .My advise on the whole the world hates me thing, is live a little and try to be yourself.

Just call me red

Emma smiled this guy was great! He was funny, serious, kind, and he kinda understood her.

Plus he liked mint chocolate chip ,that was her weakness!

She excitedly started texing her reply

Dear red,

You can call me green or holly or whatever. I really don't care. My fav ice-cream is mint chocolate chip to! Wow that's really weird. About me ,I'm a total go by the rules person and if I tried to change again my friends would probably burst a blood vessel! once I get to collage I'll probably go wild!. Peirce random body parts and dye my hair black, ( a clue). Do you live life on the edge? Because I want to.

-Green

Emma sent her letter and slipped her cell back into he pocket smiling at her pen pal's words.

Everyone was taking notes as if their life depended on it. Looking around the room she noticed all the groups formed. Near the front were the preps and the geeks, her group was in the middle were the class jokers and the normal kids sat and in the back were the loners and the feaks.

Emma shook her head the whole system was stupid. People thought it was weird that a jock like Jimmy ,even if he was in a chair and a prep like Marco, hung out with the slut, the vampire and green piece.

Another thing was dating out of your group was not cool and the populars would drop you like a hot potato or a hot anything.

Emma had no love life! If dillon and Marco could find each other then why couldn't Emma!

All of her relationships had ended badly!

"_Sean, Chris, Sean ,Jay..._"

"_**Not to mention that creep who tried to..."**_

"_I was young and stupid then ,shut it."_

DING!

Emma made a great show of reading the book while her phone Tex. signal went off. Her teacher just shifted the began reading again.

She slowly pulled her cell out and looked at the message.

Dear green,

Oh piercing I'd go for but a tattoo I don't think so. Okey no I don't really like ink on skin you know...forever! That's true, mint is the best ice-cream ever. Here's a few facts about me. They might help you find out who I am ... but I doubt it. One .I play the guitar not very well but I can play a few more songs than jingle bells. Two. I'm a senior, three .I ...okey I'll say it ...I write songs. Not hard rock but girly love songs. Kill me now.

-red

Emma giggled out loud and bit her lip.

"_This guy I so cool. I wish I knew who he was!"_

After the bell rang Emma made a note to tell Liberty how great her pen pal program was!

As she was swept into the crowd of students Emma caught sight of a familiar sandy brown head in the crowd .Sean ,the name that was imprinted into her mind.

"Ellie"were the first words to have left her mouth when she thought of Sean. Emma had become positive of one thing that summer. She was over Sean and Ellie was definitely not.

Emma's face now had a edge to it alongside the content look.

"Em" Emma looked to see Manny and Jt standing at Emma's locker. "We'll see you at the dot around five right? El, jimmy , toby, Libby and Marco are gonna be there."

"Definitely" Emma smiled "you'll come over to find something to wear?"

Manny grinned "duh."

"See you then." Emma called as she walked out of Degrassi.

The second Emma got through her door she raced down to her room and logged on hoping to be able to talk to her pen pal. She added him on to her buddy list right next to Sean's.

Emma sighed when she saw her pp. wasn't on.

But sean was.

"**_Don't im him"_**

"_Yes you need to talk"_

"_**Ummm no**_**"**

naturegurl: hey sean why are u back?

Whatdouwant: emma, I just missed degrasssi

Whatdouwant:em, we need to talk

naturegurl: about?

Whatdouwant: things like, the fact I still like you

naturegurl: you are with ellie , my friend!

Whatdouwant: thats why we need to talk at the dot tonight at five

naturegurl: Fine but I don't like you an it's not a date!

naturegurl: signed off

"shit" Emma panicked what am I gonna do?

**A/n ha there you are and now who is Emma's penpal? Review!**

**Thanks to my fab and hot reviewers I love you:**

**Ellie Ashton**: yes it is an alter. Emma crazy would be funny thanks and I tried when I updated!

**fluffymello**:thanks a lot and I totally agree.

**JessicaD Tigerlily -Nerf**: omg thanks and I did. lol

**xenasargo2**: thanks for that I tried to clear that up but I didn't work to well. And your close it might be one of them. They're both so cuite!

**knightsgurl**: thanks

**DegrassiGirlx3**: thank you I love the plot it's based of a book I read called perfect thanks for that info! I updated that part, gratias.

**britbrat**: My first reviewer. I love you, thanks for the suggestions!


End file.
